


Vampires in Norway

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: DenNor Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Funny meeting you here!” Called a familiar voice.</p><p>Lukas kept walking, sticking his hands into his jean pockets. He heard heavy footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here,” Lukas said, facing forward and walking a touch slower.</p><p>Abel laughed, running a hand through his hair. Lukas watched from the corner of his eye, amused at the hairdo produced. “Neither should you! And yet,” Abel gestured. “Missed me, huh?”</p><p>“Says the man who came crawling back to me after his hissy fit,” Lukas replied, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.</p><p>“I didn’t crawl,” Abel snorted, shaking his head. “Give me a drag.” He took a long draw on Lukas’ cigarette before returning it. “Does the Defector know you smoke?”</p><p>"No. He doesn’t know Tino smokes, either,” Lukas said, monotone.</p><p>“Bad for your lungs,” Abel nudged Lukas. “You’re gonna’ get cancer. Then what am I going to do?”</p><p>Lukas considered. “Get a life?” Lukas took another lungful of smoke. “We don’t get cancer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires in Norway

**Author's Note:**

> **Abel is Denmark.**

Lukas walked down the dark street, keeping a wary eye out for Ivan. It was surprisingly cold for the spring. Lukas wished that had been the one thing that had left when he had been turned. His skin could only feel sensation if he was on fire and he couldn’t taste the spiciest food, but he could still feel a chilly spring night.

He rubbed his hands together absently, then pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to Berwald. He received the response and hopped neatly over the territory line, heading toward the red-light district.

“Funny meeting you here!” Called a familiar voice.

Lukas kept walking, sticking his hands into his jean pockets. He heard heavy footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Lukas said, facing forward and walking a touch slower.

Abel laughed, running a hand through his hair. Lukas watched from the corner of his eye, amused at the hairdo produced. “Neither should you! And yet,” Abel gestured. “Missed me, huh?”

“Says the man who came crawling back to me after his hissy fit,” Lukas replied, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“I didn’t crawl,” Abel snorted, shaking his head. “Give me a drag.” He took a long draw on Lukas’ cigarette before returning it. “Does the Defector know you smoke?”

"No. He doesn’t know Tino smokes, either,” Lukas said, monotone.

“Bad for your lungs,” Abel nudged Lukas. “You’re gonna’ get cancer. Then what am I going to do?”

Lukas considered. “Get a life?” Lukas took another lungful of smoke. “We don’t get cancer.”

Abel shrugged, grinning. “Our hearts still beat. I’m pretty sure—“

“I’m sorry,” Lukas interrupted, flicking away his cigarette.

Abel smiled, confused. “What?”

Lukas grabbed Abel and threw him against a shop display. The glass rattled dangerously, but didn’t break. Abel crouched on his hands and knees, glaring up at Lukas. He looked feral. “What the fuck?”

Lukas didn’t respond. Abel yelled, running at Lukas and tackling him. Lukas tumbled backwards, landing on his back. Abel pinned Lukas, glaring down at him. “What the fuck?” He repeated, louder.

“Bad little vampires!” Ivan called, trotting over to the pair. “Fighting on my territory.”

Abel opened and closed his mouth, looking down at Lukas. Lukas sighed, trying to shake off Abel. “We didn’t realize.”

Ivan shook his head, clicking his tongue. Blood dripped down his chin and he licked his lips, giggling. “I got distracted. My friend ran away,” Ivan sighed. His voice was always too high for his height and strength. He kicked Abel off of Lukas, putting his boot on Lukas’ throat.

Abel bristled, standing up and taking a step toward Ivan.

“No, don’t be doing this,” Ivan scolded lightly, pressing down on Lukas’ throat. “We might not get cancer, but crushed windpipe definitely kills.” Ivan smiled down at Lukas. “You tell your leader to stay out. These humans are mine. I feel bad for old leader,” Ivan gestured toward Abel, “but you and your Berwald are still a problem. Stay out.”

“I heard your sister left,” Lukas said. “I’m sorry.”

Ivan’s smile fell, and his foot didn’t seem so heavy against Lukas’ throat. “Yes, she did. To the… Place in Florida. She missed the sun, so, she is going to get cured.”

"And,” Lukas coughed. “And my brother?”

Ivan smiled, warmth seeping into this one. “He is good. He misses you.”

“Did he… Turn okay?” Lukas asked, face blank.

“Yes,” Ivan said softly.

Lukas nodded with difficulty. “Now.”

“Now…?” Ivan frowned, confused.

Abel tackled Ivan, knocking him over with difficulty. Lukas stood up, rubbing his neck—not that he felt anything. Lukas walked back toward his part of town, listening to the distant sound of Abel and Ivan fighting.

Lukas lit another cigarette, blowing smoke rings.

**Author's Note:**

>  **From anonymous:** How would you feel about an AU where APH Nor is a vampire???


End file.
